When movie monsters attack!
by SailorCardKnight
Summary: When monsters start coming out of the TV its up to Norbert and Daggett to save the day!
1. Chapter one

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Angry Beaver fans, behold! This is an Angry Beavers fanfic! Please enjoy!  
  
WARNING: I have way to much time on my hands.......you have been forewarned.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sun came up over the mountains as its beautiful rays of light shined across the forest below. It was a peaceful morning, until Daggett woke up.  
  
Daggett who had already dressed out of his PJs, rushed downstairs. He had what he always called 'a good idea' as he went and got the materials that he needed. He gathered up the tape, some paper, a toy car, and the new remote for the TV. Daggett then took everything that he gathered and placed them on the table in the living room. First Daggett took the toy car as he threw it onto the floor, the car shattered into pieces. He then took the wheels from the wreckage and taped them to the bottom of the remote. Next he took a piece of paper as he tore it into two triangles. When Daggett went to tape them to the remote, the tape stuck to his hand. "You stupid tape!" Daggett said to the tape as he shook his hand furiously to get it off. By doing this, the roll of tape wrapped around his hand. Daggett then shook his and even harder as the roll of tape wrapped around him. Daggett, who as now been taken captive by the tape, fell to the floor as he tried to struggle free. He then started to roll around the room picking up all the furniture in the room in his mess of tape.  
Daggett kept rolling around, trying to break free, as he then found him self stuck to the ceiling. He was finally able to free himself as he landed on the floor below. When Daggett stood up after the impact, "That was nuts!" he said. Something fell on Daggett's head, it was the remote. To his surprise the remote was finished just like the way Daggett wanted it.  
There was a crinkle sound, as Daggett looked up. The ball of tape that had all of the furniture in it, crashed on top of Daggett. Daggett poked his head out from the bottom of the huge ball that sat on top of him with the remote balancing on top of his head.  
Norbert, who just woke up, went downstairs. He still had his PJs on as he walked past Daggett and went into the kitchen. "Mornin' Dagey-o" Norbert said to Daggett as he treated the situation as if it were 'normal'. "Morning Norb." Daggett said in pain.  
The remote that was balancing on Daggett's head fell to the floor and broke. The sound of the remote breaking seemed to have echoed when Norbert heard it. "NOOOOO!" Norbert cried as he rushed into the living room, "Not the new GTX- 4000 All-in-one remote!!" Daggett's eyes narrowed, "Its just a remote for the TV that looks like a rocket ship to me!" "Its not just any remote Daggett! It also controls the VCR too! You owe me a new one!" At that moment Daggett forgot about the pain as he leapt up as all the furniture went flying though the air. The furniture crashed on top of him one by one as he spoke. 

"I'm not....oof!" the TV landed on top of him, he got up and continued.

"paying for.....oof!" the table landed on him.

"your spooty...oof!" the 'Yahoo' clock landed on him.

"remote!.....oof!" the couch landed on him.  
  
Daggett crawled out from under the couch.  
  
Norbert, who still wasn't happy that Daggett broke the remote, looked around and saw Daggett's teddy bear. "Well, if your not going to get me a new remote." Norbert said as he picked up Daggett's teddy bear and threatened its life with a spoon, "Then Teddy gets it!" "gasp, Not Teddy!" Daggett said in a panic.  
  
"Oh yes, Teddy." Norbert said as he still had the bear hostage.  
  
"Okay! I'll do it! I'll try and fix the remote!"  
  
"You better!" Norbert gave Daggett back his teddy bear as he walked back to the kitchen. When Norbert got to the doorway he turned and looked at Daggett. "Remember, if you don't do something, then Teddy gets it!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It's a start, and its not over yet. Now Daggett has to try and fix the remote, (and i'm sure you all know how that's going to turn out.) 


	2. Chapter two

AUTHORS NOTE: Here it is, the next chapter. Thank you for all of your reviews! For all of you who wish to see Daggett and Norbert dress up as superheros again, don't worry, I guarantee that they will before I finish the story (....it won't be in this chapter though.)  
  
Now lets see Daggett try and fix that remote, shall we?  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Later that afternoon Daggett sat at the kitchen table with what was left of the remote sitting in front of him. He took the bottle of glue and held it upside down over the remote.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Daggett then started to shake the bottle.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Daggett shook the bottle even harder.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
Daggett then threw the bottle of glue on the floor as he started to stomp on it, "You spooty bottle of glue!"  
  
Norbert, who was out in the living room, heard Daggett, "You have to untwist the top Dag."  
  
Daggett stopped stomping on the bottle of glue, as he felt really stupid, "I knew that." Daggett picked up the bottle of glue, then he untwisted the top as the glue squirted all over him.  
  
Later, after when Daggett cleaned himself from all of the glue. He then took the bottle of glue and held it over the remote as glue went all over the table. Daggett pulled the remote out of the sticky mess and noticed it was back together again. Even though the remote was now stuck to his hand. Daggett didn't care as long as he knew that his teddy bear was safe. Daggett quickly went out into the living room to try out the remote, "Oh boy!" he said happily. Daggett pointed the remote at the TV as he pushed a button. There was a huge explosion.  
  
"BOOM!"  
  
When the smoke cleared, a few fragments of the remote where left as Daggett was charcoal black.

Sense the old remote was now beyond repair, Daggett knew that he will now have to get a new one.  
Daggett rushed up into the bedroom as he grabbed his piggy bank, he knew that he had lots of money in there. So he took his piggy bank and threw it on the floor. The bank shattered into pieces as Daggett searched though the mess as he gathered the eleven cents that was in the bank.  
Daggett quickly rushed back down stairs, he then picked up the phone and dialed a number. Daggett waited util he heard a voice on the other end.  
  
"Yellow, this is 1-800-electronics how may I help ya?" the voice said.  
  
"My names not Yellow!" Daggett told the person.  
  
"I'm sure its not, now what do ya want?"  
  
"Well, uh, I like to get a GTX, something, remote thingy."  
  
"Let me check dat on da computer." Then there was a brief silence as the voice returned, "The GTX-4000 all-in-one remote?"  
  
"Yea, that's the one!"  
  
"We got some in stock, do ya want one?"  
  
"Yes! Indeedily do!"  
  
"Then that will be $1,899 plus tax and shipping and handing."  
  
Daggett's eyes widened, "How much?"  
  
"Its $1,899 plus tax and shipping and handing."  
  
Daggett looked at his money as his eyes where still wide, "How much!?"  
  
"How many times do I have to repeat myself?"  
  
Daggett hanged up the phone, "Gee, that's why Norbert was so mad at me for breaking that remote."

Daggett found him self in front of the TV watching the '24 hour auction channel', upset, now knowing that his teddy bear is no longer safe from Norbert. Daggett took a drink from a bottle of 'Yahoo' as he finished it and threw it in a large pile of other empty bottles. When the auctioneer brought out something new to auction off, Daggett was thrilled as he rushed over to the phone. "This piece of junk was taken from a trash can and it doesn't work." the auctioneer said, but Daggett didn't hear was to busy dialing the number.  
  
"The starting bid for a broken GTX-4000 all-in-one remote is only one penny!"  
  
"Yea, and that's my penny!" Daggett yelled into the phone.  
  
"We have one penny! Could we get two cents? Anyone?"  
  
Daggett was proud of himself, he knew he was going to get the remote, until....  
  
"We now have two cents! Could we get three?"  
  
Daggett realized that there was now someone else bidding on that remote, as he placed a new bid, "Okay, I'm bidding three cents!"  
  
"We have three cents could we get four? Wait, we now have four! Could we get five?"  
  
"This means war!" Daggett said to himself as he then shouted into the phone, "I'm bidding five you spoot-head!"  
  
"Five cents! We have...now its six cents! Could we get seven?'  
  
Daggett just about had it, "NINE CENTS! AND TELL THAT OTHER SPOOTY, SPOOT- HEAD THAT THIS REMOTE IS MINE!"  
  
"Nine...we now have ten!"  
  
"ELEVEN CENTS!" Daggett yelled into the phone.  
  
"Eleven cents, we have eleven cents! How bout twelve cents? Anyone?"  
  
Daggett was out of money, if who ever else was bidding where to have bid twelve cents, it was over for him.  
  
"Twelve cents? Anyone?" the auctioneer figured that was the end of it as he dropped his wooden mallet, "Sold for eleven cents!"

When Daggett finally got the remote in the mail, he ripped open the box and searched for the remote. When Daggett finally found the remote at the bottom of the box, he looked like a snow man made of styrofoam pieces. Daggett was overjoyed when he saw the remote, as he went to go test it out on the TV.  
The TV was already on because Norbert was watching a weird sci-fi movie called, 'Revenge of the thing'. Norbert went to the kitchen at that moment to go get a snack while he was watching the movie.  
  
Daggett pointed the remote at the TV as he pressed a button, nothing happened.  
  
Daggett pressed the button again, still nothing.  
  
Daggett turned his back to the TV, as he started whacking the remote on the table, "You spooty remote!" Daggett was unaware of the laser that shot out of the tip of the remote as it went into the TV.  
  
He was also unaware of the mutant monster that was now coming from out of the TV screen.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Now the monsters begin their attack......(Stay tuned!)


	3. Chapter three

AUTHORS NOTE: Chapter 3.....the chapter you have all been waiting for.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Daggett continued whacking the remote on the table, unaware of the mutant monster that towered behind him.  
The mutant looked like a wolf with gray fur that stood on its back legs, as he had human-like hands that were razor sharp claws. The mutant snarled as it showed its large fangs.  
Norbert walked back into the living room as he carried a 'Yahoo' in one hand and a bag of chips in the other. When he saw the monster, his eyes widened as he dropped everything, "Uh, Daggett." Daggett stopped whacking the remote on the table as he looked up at Norbert, "What?" Norbert was speechless as he only pointed to the monster that stood behind Daggett. Daggett turned to see what Norbert was pointing at, when he saw the mutant he screamed, "Aahhh! It's the thing!" The mutant snarled as Norbert and Daggett quickly ran out the front door screaming.

When the two where far enough away they turned and looked back at their house as they watched for the monster. "What did you do this time Daggett?" Norbert asked Daggett angrily. "Me?! I didn't do anything!" Daggett said to Norbert. "Well, you did something because now we have a monster in our house!" Norbert said. The two beavers saw the mutant walk out of their house as it took off in one direction. "What are we going to do about that monster Daggett? We have to stop it!" Norbert said as he continued to watch the monster. "There's only one thing we can do!" Daggett said in his superhero-like voice as he then rushed back into the dam. "Not again," Norbert said to himself as he feared for the worst, "please tell me that hes not doing what I think hes doing." It was only moments later as Daggett came back out wearing his Muscular Beaver costume, still speaking in his superhero-like voice, "Never fear! Muscular Beaver is here!"  
Norbert shook his head, it was just as he feared, his brother dressing up as a superhero again, "Daggett has gone over the edge again."  
Daggett looked over at Norbert, "Come on now sidekick, you better get into your costume."  
Norbert didn't want to do this, but it looks like he had no choice as he went back inside of the dam. "The things I do for my brother...."  
  
Norbert came back out of the dam wearing his Baron Bad Beaver costume, but with the few minor alterations of a painted on smile on his helmet and the heart prints on his cape, he is now Baron Good Beaver.  
"Why am I even doing this?" Norbert said to himself, "This is embarrassing!" When Daggett saw Norbert in his costume, "Its good to see you again, Baron Bad Bucket-head." Daggett said as he still spoke in his superhero voice. "You mean Baron Good Beaver." Norbert corrected him. "Well then, come along now Baron Bad...I mean, uh, Good Beaver, we must go after that monster!" Daggett started to sing his superhero music as he gave a running start as he jumped onto his red wagon. He held out his arms in front of him as the wagon began to zoom around making it look like Daggett was flying.

Norbert started to fallow his brother, "Why me..."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Now you all have to wait for chapter 4.  
  
(Anyway, its been a while (almost 2 months, I think....) sense I last saw an episode where Daggett and Norbert dress up as Muscular Beaver and Baron Bad/Good Beaver so if I got something wrong, let me know.)


	4. Chapter four

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry for the late update. I don't know how long it will take me to finish this story, but it will be finished!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The mutant walked up to Treeflower's house and rang the doorbell. Before Treeflower could answer Norbert came running up as he tackled the mutant. "Get away from my girlfriend you monster!" Norbert said as he pinned the mutant to the ground.  
Treeflower opened the door, "Is that you Norb?" she said. Daggett, who is still wearing his costume, leapt into view as he still spoke in his superhero-like voice, "Don't worry fellow citizen, you are safe now that Muscular Beaver is here!" "What are you talking about Daggett?" Treeflower asked him. "That monster over there was about ready to get you," Daggett said as he pointed to Norbert and the mutant, "don't worry, my sidekick is taking care of it." Treeflower looked over to where Daggett was pointing and saw Norbert with his hands wrapped around the monster's neck and looked like he was choking it. "No one dares to touch my Treeflower!" Norbert said to the monster.  
Daggett noticed that the mutant wasn't moving anymore, "Uh, sidekick, I think its dead now." Daggett said to Norbert. Norbert stood up as he let go of the mutant, "It better be." Treeflower rushed over to Norbert, "Oh Norb, are you ok?" "Yea, I'm fine." Norbert replied. "The day is saved thanks to Muscular Beaver!" Daggett said proudly. "But Daggett, I didn't see you do anything." Treeflower said  
All three of them, Daggett, Norbert, and Treeflower, turned their backs to the mutant as they started to walk off. The mutant sat up as it began to snarl as it glared at the three beavers.  
Treeflower looked at Norbert then asked, "Norbert, why are you and your brother dressed up like superheros again?" Before Norbert could answer, Daggett did, "That's so we could have save you from that monster." Daggett said as he still spoke in his superhero-like voice. "Actually," Norbert said as he corrected Daggett, "we where after the monster, then we both saw it heading towards your house, then saved you from it."  
They where still unaware of the mutant behind them as it started to stand up. "Hey Norb, could you take that silly bucket off your head?" Treeflower asked Norbert. "Sure thing my love." Norbert said as he took the bucket, that was also known as his helmet, off of his head. "Its useless to me anyway." Norbert said as he threw his helmet behind him. The bucket went soaring through the air as it then hit the mutant on the head and knocked it out.  
There was a loud thud as the trio turned to look behind them. They saw the mutant on the ground with a big bump on it's head. "Gee, maybe my helmet is more useful than I thought." Norbert said.  
  
Later that day, Norbert and Daggett had returned to the dam, they where undressed from their costumes. Norbert was trying to figure out what happened as Daggett just sat there on the couch.  
"This doesn't make any sense," Norbert said in deep thought, "how could a monster come out of the TV like that?" "Beats me." Daggett said as he reached over to grab the remote and used it to turn on the TV. Daggett flipped through the channels and found that 'Rocko's modern life' was on. Daggett decided to leave it to that channel and decided to turn up the volume. He pushed a button as a laser beam shot out of the remote and went into the TV.  
On the TV screen Rocko suddenly tripped as he came right out of the screen and into the Beaver's living room. Rocko got to his feet as he looked around, "What the? How did I get here?" Rocko saw Norbert and Daggett and realized that he was in the wrong cartoon, "Heh, heh, oh my." He said nervously. Rocko walked over to the door, opened it, walked out the door, and closed it behind him "That was odd." Daggett said to himself.  
Norbert thought that Daggett must have done something to make Rocko come out of the TV like that. "What did you just do?" Norbert asked him. " I don't know, all that I did was turn on the TV." Daggett answered. Norbert figured that the remote must've had something to do with it as he asked for the remote. Daggett gave Norbert the remote, as Norbert took a closer look at it. The remote looked exactly like the GTX 4000 all-in-one remote that Daggett broke. "Where did you get this thing Dag?" Norbert asked his brother. "I got it off of that 24 hour auction channel on TV." Daggett said, "What was really strange is that someone else wanted that remote as well."  
The doorbell rang as someone was at the door, Daggett went to go answer it. Daggett opened the door as he saw a tall silver-colored robot, "Is this the Beaver residence?" the robot asked in a robot-like voice. "Yea," Daggett said, "what do you want?"  
The robot quickly pulled out what looked like a laser gun as he pointed it at Daggett, "You have something that belongs to me!"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
So who is this robot guy? And just what is it that he wants?.....stay tuned for Chapter 5!


End file.
